The Rising
by Victory Goddess
Summary: AU. Padmè Naberrie was a Jedi Padawan when she met Anakin Skywalker. This is the story of their lives from their days as Jedi heroes to the fall of the Republic to the rise of the Empire and beyond. True love never dies
1. Chapter 1

**The reason why I deleted other Star Wars fic, The Chosen One was because I thought I wrote it terribly. This is to whoever has read that story.**

**To everyone else, this AU has been bugging me for a while but nonetheless enjoy the first chapter. I usually don't ask, but it's nice to hear feedback from readers.**

* * *

_4 ABY_

_Endor_

"Are you sure you want to face him Mother?" Luke Skywalker asked, with concern.

He was a bit in disbelief with his mother but he knew she was strong...but it had been years since she had last met Vader, his...father.

Despite what Padmè Naberrie had suffered during the years, she had retained her beautiful appearance but her dark brown eyes had a bit of sorrow. Her hair was getting lighter. She had tied her hair into a simple braid. Traditionally, Padmè still wore her brown colored Jedi robes.

"_I _have to Luke," she answered solemnly.

Leia watched the conversation between her brother and mother unfold. She couldn't get over the fact that Darth Vader was her father; a fact she discovered a year ago and he wasn't aware that she was his daughter. All the innocents he had killed; how he willingly served the Emperor and dud his bidding was horrible, especially of his reputation before the Empire.

"It's a serious decision," Leia spoke.

Padmè eyed her daughter. She knew Leia was concerned for her safety, after all the Emperor was rumored to be in the Death Star; he was extremely dangerous and even killed several Jedi.

However, Leia had inherited Anakin's stubbornness.

"We understand if you want to go Mom," Luke answered, understandingly.

Luke had obviously inherited her compassion.

Padmè looked out of the Ewok's treehouse, to see the Death Star in the sky.

"I'm going to surrender myself to the Imperial forces," she slowly answered, "I know Anakin will be there."

Padmè, Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi were the only ones who addressed Vader by his birth name.

"Good luck," Luke said, feeling slightly worried but knowing that his mother would be hopefully fine; the Force had strange ways.

"Please come back safe," Leia whispered, hugging Padmè.

"I will," Padmè answered.

She broke out of the hug and gave her twin children a sincere look.

"You'll be fine; just win the battle."

Padmè then jumped out of the window and climbed the trees.

Luke and Leia watched until she disappeared.

Padmè used the Force to navigate through the forests of Endor. It was initially quiet and not a living thing in sight.

The trees were tall and full of greenery. Padmè ran through the obstacles with relative ease.

Soon, Imperial forces began to appear but instead of killing them, Padmè stealthily passed them. The troops just kept looking around the forest.

At the Imperial bay, Padmè then casually walked onto the bay and held her arms up in a surrender position.

A few Storm troopers had seen her and one was about to fire at her...

"Don't shoot! It seems the Rebel wants to surrender."

The trooper nodded and along with the others had their guns aimed at her.

"I surrender," Padmè proclaimed.

"Take your light saber out Jedi!" a troop comfidently answered, familiar with her robes.

Padmè nodded and then grabbed her light saber. She showed to the troops before discarding it at their feet.

The troops looked at her skeptically. The leading troop then picked up the light saber. He picked it up and then turned it on; the saber had an amethyst colored blade.

"Get Lord Vader," the trooper said to the closest Storm trooper.

The trooper nodded and then ran off.

"Do you need more proof?" Padmè asked, calmly.

"No; Vader will decide what to do with you."

The Storm troopers had heard stories about the legendary Jedi Knight, Padmè Naberrie; who was the supposedly deceased lover of Anakin Skywalker, a fellow Jedi who was dead as well but now it seemed that Vader had an obsession with her for some strange reason.

When it came to serving Vader, you never asked questions.

A mechanical breathing was then heard.

Padmè felt her blood turn to ice.

Then, there he was. Darth Vader had a menacing and frightening appearance. He was completely clad in black armor. His black cape billowed behind him as he walked. He looked emotionless and sounded like it as well.

Padmè found it hard to imagine the once young charismatic smile Anakin Skywalker had with his intense blue eyes.

The Storm troopers turned silent. Padmè could sense their fear and didn't blame them; it was a shame that their loyalty was abused.

"It has been a long time," Vader spoke, "why go with the complicated process of faking your death and hiding our son?"

"It was to protect my son from you and Palpatine," Padmè harshly answered, "Luke is no son of yours; his real father, Anakin Skywalker is dead."

"You can't deny that I'm Luke's father; it still surprises me to see you after all these years...I'be never felt so...empty, but now..."

"Don't touch me."

Vader and Padmè began to walk to the shuttle which would then proceed to the Death Star.

The Storm troopers followed closely behind.

Then they embarked on the shuttle to confront the Emperor.

* * *

_Death Star_

Emperor Palpatine looked out of the Death Star to see the planet of Endor. The Empire had come to him easily after years of careful planning.

His dark cloak and hood hid his shrivelled face, full of malice and abhorrence. His shrivelled face was the only evidence of his battle with Jedi Master, Mace Windu, about twenty three years ago.

Palpatine could sense the presence of his apprentice returning along with the presence of the Jedi Knight, Naberrie.

_What a silly girl for surrendering, _Palpatine thought, _she won't survive. After her death, I'll go after her son._

Soon the doors of the Emperor's room opened.

Darth Vader and Padmè Naberrie stood at the entrance. Vader had a hand on Padmè's arm.

"Well this is unexpected Naberrie," the Emperor said, "I'm sure you must be joyous to see Vader again."

"The Rebellion will stop your schemes!"

"The Rebellion is weak," Vader stated, "there's only the Dark side..._Angel._"

Padmè slightly flinched at the use of her old nickname.

"That isn't true," Padmè answered, calm, knowing how the Sith wanted her to react.

She couldn't turn; she _wouldn't. _Luke was there; Leia was there...Padmè wouldn't fail her children but...

"You never told me we have a daughter!" Vader exclaimed.

Padmè inwardly realised her mistake.

"You may not turn," Vader confessed, "but Luke and Leia...isn't it?...they may be more willing-"

"NO!" Padmè lashed out, "NOT my children!"

Emperor Palpatine coud only smirk. He knew Vader was weakening but so was Padmè...but Luke and Leia Skywalker...they were perfect candidates; they'd be easier to get to once their precious mother was dead; they were young and had potential for a lot of power.

Padmè then activated her light saber, which Vader had thrown to her; he inevitably knew what was coming.

Vader activated his light saber.

Palpatine sat rigid in his chair, watching with amusement. This was perfect; absolutely glorious for him to watch.

Padmè swung her light saver at Vader's side very quickly but he blocked it and then simultaneously Force pushed her into the wall on the other side.

As Vader ran toward her, Padmè summoned her light saber and blocked a strike meant for death.

She kicked Vader in the leg, using the opportunity to get up on her feet.

Padmè mentally admitted that she may have lost her touch from her youth.

Vader was quick at recovery and aimed at Padmè's chest but Padmè blocked it.

"You're signing your death warrant!"

"The Empire won't succeed!"

Padmè stood in a Soresu stance while Vader stood in an Ataru stance. Vader attacked first.

He performed several quick simultaneous strikes, one strike manage to graze Padmè's arm. She winced slightly but knew Vader would glee with satisfaction.

Padmè lunged to cut his hand; without his lightsaber he would be weakened.

As Padmè's lightsaber made contact with Vader's armor, Vader jumped back in surprise.

He tried to side kick at Padmè but she jumped, dodging it.

Nearby, was a light switch. Vader delivered a series of low quick strikes and Padmè dodged it by jumping. She used her light saber to dismantle the light switch.

The room was partially engulfed in the darkness.

Vader used the Firce to try to sense Padmè but just as he sensed her, she quickly jumped from the ceiling and sliced off his mechanical hand, which held his light saber.

The mechanical hand and light saber fell into a deep abyss below.

Padmè pointed her light saber at Vader.

"Kill him!" Palpatine shrieked like a madman, "your anger is powerful Naberrie."

Vader remained rigid on the floor. He looked up at Padmè, with a hope that he may be spared but he guessed that he didn't deserve it.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?"

Padmè turned around to face Palpatine. She wouldn't kill Darth Vader; it was unfair to attack an unarmed opponent.

"No...I won't kill him. I'm Padmè _Skywalker _and I'm a Jedi Knight."

Palpatine and Vader were taken by surprise by the use of her married name.

"Foolish decision," Palpatine responded.

Despite being an old man, Darth Sidious had dangerous and incredible skill. He withdrew his lightsaber.

Padmè had her saber on the ready.

Sidious quickly launched his attack. He used several quick and lethal strikes, a few which Padmè blocked and dodged.

She attempted to Force push him but Sidious was aware of her move and counteracted it.

She quickly used the opportunity to cut his arm off.

Vader helplessly watched the battle. It was a familiar scene and it felt strange. Vader felt the remnants of Anakin Skywalker trying to break free from where he had been hidden for so long.

Sidious blocked her light saber and quickly Force pushed the lightsaber away. Next he attempted the Force choke but Padmè counteracted it.

It seemed Sidious preferred the Force. As he went in for the lethal blow with his lightsaber, Padmè dodged it and summoned her lightsaber as Sidious fired his Force lightning.

The lightsaber deflected the Force lightning.

Now, it was head on as Padmè moved closer. The Emperor realised his attempt was futile.

He withdrew his lightsaber.

The Emperor took a quick swing at Padmè's hand but she blocked it and attempted to sweep kick him but Sidious jumped out of the way and ricocheted to go in front of Padmè to perform a lethal strike. The attack was so sudden, quick and precise that Padmè's lightsaber flew out of her hands.

As she was about to summon her lightsaber, the Emperor had used his Force lightning.

Padmè felt immobilized and weak as well as unable to move.

"I'll kill you slowly," the Emperor haughtily answered, as if he was proud.

The electricity was painful as it surged through her body. If only her light saber was in her hand. Now, Padmè couldn't focus on summoning it back.

She felt tears of agony slide down her cheek. She heard the Emperor's malicious and abhorrent laugh.

Luke. Leia. Obi Wan. Qui Gon. Her mother. Her father. Her brother, Darred. Her sister-in-law, Sola. Her nieces, Ryoo and Pooja. R2 and C-3PO.

Quick visions began to flash in her mind.

Padmè knew the Force was urging her to fight.

Sidious sensed her perseverance.

"Do not think you can fight it," Sidious hissed.

Vader realized that he couldn't see his angel, his _wife, _in pain. Vader had staggered up and walked toward the Emperor. It seemed Anakin Skywalker had won.

He wasn't going to let Sidious ruin him for good.

Sidious didn't sense him; he was busy enjoying the torture.

However, when Sidious realized that Vader was behind him, it was too late.

Vader had picked up Sidious, absorbing his deadly Force lightning. Vader felt the pain as he absorbed the electricity. He wished that he didn't need the armour; it would've been less painful.

Padmè looked shocked to see him there.

"Put me down!"

Vader ignored his former Master. The Force lightning was painfully excruciating but it didn't matter now.

Vader then threw Sidious over where the core of the Death Star existed below.

Vader lay hunched over the balcony as Padmè walked over to him. He was breathing very slowly.

"Are you alright?" Padmè asked with high concern.

"Tired..." Vader replied, with weariness.

_"Padmè you better get out of there," _Lando Calrissian spoke through her com, _"because we're ready to destroy the Death Star."_

_"I'm coming," _Padmè answered.

Vader looked up at her.

"You might as well go; save yourself...I don't earn your compassion-"

"I'm getting you out of here...Anakin," Padmè answered, "you saved my life and now I'm saving yours."

She summoned her lightsaber and then put it on her belt. Padmè knew Anakin's armor would make him heavy to carry so she decided to use the Force to help her.

As they made their way through to the hangar, Storm troopers were busily running away and paid no attention to the Jedi and ex Sith.

The shuttle was ready to go in the hangar.

"We're almost there," Padmè reminded Anakin in an attempt to comfort him, "when we get to Endor, your armor will be repaired-"

"There's...no point," Anakin sadly said, "my armor and respirator is...beyond repair; I'm..._dying._"

Padmè looked shocked and crestfallen

"But..." Padmè was at a loss for words.

"I want to see you with my own eyes, not this helmet," Anakin slowly confessed, "please..."

Padmè nodded and put her hands on his helmet. She lifted the helmet off.

It wasn't a surprising sight. Most of Anakin's hideous burns from Mustafar hadn't healed at all; it seemed the Emperor was more interested in keeping him alive rather than healing him.

A sight that relieved Padmè was that Anakin's eyes were no longer a sickly yellow, but a calm azure blue, as they were before his downfall.

Anakin's eyes illumimated his face.

Padmè then took his respirator off.

"Thank you..." Anakin whispered.

They both looked at each other in the eyes.

"It's the best I can do for you now.." Padmè answered, feeling a tear trickle down her eye.

After all those years, she realised how much she truly missed him and that hurt as well. Anakin was back and that was all that mattered but now, he was going, for good.

Padmè couldn't fathom of what Anakin was thinking; only moments from death.

"Meeting you was the best thing that had ever happened to me," Anakin confessed.

Padmè felt like crying. No one had ever been so modest when death lingered by their throat.

"I'm glad I met you as well; Luke and Leia will remember you, not Darth Vader," she assured.

Padmè leaned down and kissed him. Anakin weakly smiled, placing his hand into hers. He looked into Padmè's eyes one last time before he closed his azure blue eyes for the last time in peace.

* * *

**36 years earlier...**

_32 BBY_

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

14 year old Jedi Padawan, Padmè Naberrie was walking through the Jedi Temple to go to the library.

Padmè was very beautiful for her age; she had long dark brown hair which she liked to style up. Her hair was styled in her Padawan braid. Her eyes were a deep brown. Padmè wore light brown coloured Jedi robes.

Unlike most Padawans her age, Padmè was extremely mature and loved going to the library.

It was mainly quiet in the hallway.

Recently there was a big scandal at Naboo involving the Trade Federation. Padmè was aware that Naboo was her home planet.

"Padmè! Padmè!" someone shouted, breaking Padmè from her thoughts.

She turned around to see a Padawan her age.

"What is it Sabè?"

Although Sabè was Padmè's age and hailed from Naboo as well, many Jedi within the Temple confused the two as twin sisters. It was like looking into a mirror for all Padmè thought.

"Haven't you heard that there might be a new Youngling?"

Padmè looked at Sabè skeptically seeing nothing special. Sabè looked shocked.

"The rumours are saying that he's the Chosen One...but he's too old to be accepted."

"That's a controversial claim Sabè."

"Master Qui Gon Jinn proclaimed that the boy has a higher mid chlorian count than Master Yoda."

"Mid chlorian counts have nothing to do of how skilled you are; it's how connected to the Force you are."

"That's true as well," Sabè answered, "but Master Yoda needs me to go over and show the kid around the temple."

"I'm sure _he_ has a name," Padmè, "but I'll go with you anyway."

Padmè and Sabè were very close friends. Sabè was assigned as Yoda's Padawan while Padmè was assigned as the apprentice of Plo Koon.

The two Padawans walked down the hallway to the Council chamber.

As they walked past, they saw fellow Padawan, Ferus Olin who was talking to Jax Pavan, a youngling.

Ferus was a year younger than Padmè and Sabè but very mature. He had dark brown hair and was tall for someone his age. He also had a Padawan braid tucked behind his ear.

Jax Pavan was short but he was only seven years old. He had brown hair and was clad in the traditional robes. He currently listened to Ferus Olin's words.

Upon arriving inside the Council chamber, Padmè felt a bit nervous. She was in a room full of the most skilled Jedi Masters.

"Padawan Jade and Naberrie, good to see you it is," Yoda stated calmly.

"Of course Master," Sabè answered.

Padmè nodded respectfully to the old but wise Jedi Master.

"This is Anakin Skywalker," Mace Windu said, referring to a small blonde haired boy that stood next to his chair.

"Anakin this is Padawan Jade and Padawan Naberrie. Their first names are Sabè and Padmé."

Anakin nodded but Padmè sensed his nervousness in the Force. Indeed, the Force was strong with him. Anakin then looked at Padmè in the eyes. He had the most azure blue eyes she had ever seen.

To have everyone proclaiming he was the Chosen One must be a bit of a burden.

"We are aware that we look exactly alike," Sabè said.

"It's nothing," Anakin timidly answered.

"Come through and follow us," Padmè politely said, catching Anakin's attention.

Sabè then lead the way out.

"We'll show you where the library is but the hallway here is massive," Sabè said, "some of us like to hang around here. Anyway, where were you originally from?"

"I'm from Tattooine," Anakin answered.

"It must be quite different for you," Padmè commented.

"It is."

The trio then walked past where Ferus and Jax were.

Ferus then looked up.

"Is that the new youngling Sabé?"

Like everyone else in the Temple, Ferus was aware of what was being said about Anakin.

"My name's Anakin," Anakin spoke defiantly.

Ferus respectfully nodded.

"I'm Ferus."

However, Ferus rolled his eyes at Sabè.

"Ferus, are you still keeping that grudge against me? It was just a prank."

Ferus had an emotionless expression whilst Jax watched on.

"You practically humiliated me in front of Master Tachi."

Sabè and Ferus had an ongoing rival but Ferus acted quite mature about it, which frustrated Sabè.

Anakin then looked up at Padmè. There was something about her...her calm expression and demeanour as well as the fact that she was quite the most prettiest girl he met. It was like the myths he had heard about on Tattooine, about absolutely beautiful beings known as angels.

"You look like an angel," he complimented.

Padmè smiled at Anakin.

"Thank you," she answered, positive that Anakin just complimented her.

"Are they always like that?" Anakin asked, regarding Ferus and Sabè.

"Always," Padmè smiled.

Jax Pavan then came forward.

"My name's Jax."

"I'm Anakin."

Padmè gave Anakin a reassuring look as Jax talked to him. He was going to fit in perfectly. Now, it seemed like she had a new friend; one that was very kind. Padmè lost focus on Ferus and Sabè's arguing and Anakin and Jax's conversation wondering what type of fate did the supposed Chosen One have and how would he impact the order.

* * *

**There are no OCs so far in the story as planned. I've wondered how different it would be if Padmè was a Jedi as well.**

**If you're wondering how Qui Gon could possibly be alive in 4 ABY, the answer is that he was born in 92 BBY and in 4 ABY he would be 96, so it's possible. Canonically, Qui Gon died at the age of 60.**

**However, since Padmè is a Jedi in this story, I can mess around with characters. In 4 ABY, Padmè would be 50 years old and Anakin would be about 46.**

**Siri Tachi has just become a Jedi Knight if you are wondering. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

Later that day, Obi Wan Kenobi along with Qui Gon Jinn came back from Naboo; although the battle was successful, Qui Gon was severely injured from his duel with what he believed was a Sith Lord.

The rumor was sparking around the Temple; Padawans and Younglings were very excited talking about how brave Obi Wan must have been and how he felt. The Knights were impressed but seldom was heard from the Masters.

Padmè, Ferus and Sabè were familiar with Obi Wan and were friends with him. She felt more worried about a friend than a Sith right now.

Padmè didn't like the sounds of a Sith; weren't they supposed to be extinct? What if there was another one?

It didn't make much sense but maybe in time the Force could hopefully provide answers.

Whilst Ferus and Anakin talked, Ferus' master, Siri Tachi walked up to them.

Siri wore the traditional brown robes. Her long blonde hair was let down, her blue eyes bore a look of wisdom. She seemed relieved when she arrived.

It was recently that Siri was made a Knight and Padmè looked to her as inspiration.

"Hello Master Tachi. Is everything alright?"

Jax, Padmè and Sabè looked over to see the Jedi Knight. They politely greeted Siri with utmost respect.

"Is this Anakin Skywalker?" Siri asked, looking over to Anakin, who looked slightly nervous.

"Yes, that's him," Padmè responded, smiling at Anakin and sending him a don't-be-worried look.

"Well his new Master needs him," Tachi said, sending Anakin's uncertainty toward her.

In fact, who would Anakin's Master be?

"Okay."

Siri walked, leading Anakin to the Council chamber. The others watched him go with surprise that he was already going to have a Master.

"He already has a Master?!" Jax Paven stated with disbelief, "didn't he only just get here?"

The others thought about Jax's point. Ferus liked to have a logical solution.

"If he's the Chosen One," Ferus answered, "a Master better start training him, I guess."

"Who do you think will train him?" Sabè wondered, seeing if Ferus could figure this one out.

Ferus only shrugged whilst Padmè deeply thought about it.

"We can only find out," Padmè answered.

The others nodded with agreement.

"You'll get your Master soon Jax," Ferus assured the youngling.

"Do you think Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi are alright? If Master Jinn was on the brink of death..."

"Thank the Force, Master Jinn is still alive then," Padmè stated to Sabè.

* * *

_Council Chamber_

Obi Wan had a quick and small private Knighting ceremony. He was a bit down that Qui Gon couldn't make it, but he wouldn't be out for a bit.

Obi Wan felt a bit proud of himself for reaching his new achievement like anyone else would have but he also felt the honor.

Siri along with Anakin entered the chamber.

The Jedi Masters watched as Siri and Anakin came forward.

Mace Windu got up from his chair.

"As you know," he spoke to Anakin, "this is Obi Wan and he's now a Jedi Knight."

Siri's eyes widened with slight surprise and sent a congratulating nod to Obi Wan, who respectfully nodded back.

Anakin remembered when he met Obi Wan on the Queen's ship. He seemed polite but Anakin expected Qui Gon to be his Master but who knew how the Jedi worked anyway.

"Come Anakin," Obi Wan spoke; he felt a bit uncertain about taking a Padawan but Qui Gon assured that he would be a great teacher, but what if he failed his apprentice?

Anakin obeyed Obi Wan and followed his new Master.

Siri and the Council watched as the new Master-Padawan duo leave the Council Chamber.

"Was it a wise decision we made Master Yoda?" Shaak Ti calmly asked, "you said his future is clouded."

All the Masters and Siri looked at Yoda. After leading the Order for centuries, Yoda had come to gather experience but he had never seen an issue like this before.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see," Mace stated, "I can't believe we have missed his potential."

The other Masters nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Training room_

Padmè and Sabè decided to practice dueling with training lightsabers.

Ferus and Jax went to the library. Jax wasn't easy to open up to the Force, hence his slight difficulty in getting a Master but he wouldn't give up yet.

Padmè and Sabè bowed respectfully to each other before "igniting" the training lightsabers they held. Sabè's training lightsaber had a blue blade whilst Padmè's had a green blade.

Sabè attacked first but fast as well. Padmè blocked it, trying to push Sabè out of the way.

Sabè moved back and Padmè advanced with a series of quick strikes. Sabè jumped out of the way and then jumped in front of Padmè.

"We can't use the Force; it's pure dueling," Sabè smirked, as Padmè was about to raise her hand.

"Alright but no cheating on that Sabè."

Padmè delivered a quick low strike with her training lightsaber. Sabè fell.

"Yield?"

Sabè nodded and was about to get up when she quickly knocked Padmè's training lightsaber wither own.

"_Do _you yield?" Sabè smirked.

"Nice try."

Padmè jumped back and summoned her lightsaber. Sabè stood in a Form IV stance whilst Padmè attacked with an Ataru attack.

Sabè blocked it but Padmè came up with another strike. Sabè took the hit and quickly striked on Padmè's side.

Their attacks were fast and vicious, due to the fact that they were still learners.

Sabè then took to defense but Padmè still kept on her guard.

Padmè then aimed the lightsaber near Sabè's face but Sabè blocked it. Padmè attempted to push forward. Surprisingly, Sabè allowed her to which made Padmè a bit uncertain but continued her move nonetheless.

As soon as Sabè felt that she was comimg closer to the floor, she performed a quick but strong swing to the side, Padmè's lightsaber thrown across to the other side of the room.

"Well done to you both," a male voice said, causing the two Padawans to quickly turn around to face Plo Koon, Padmè's Master.

Plo Koon was a native from Kel Dor and had been on the Jedi Council for a while. He was tall, which gave him a leader like presence. Like all the natives of Kel Dor, he wore a special mask.

"Thank you Master," Padmè said, nodding her head.

"Same here," Sabè answered.

Plo was among the few people to recognize Padmè from Sabè and could easily distinguish the two even if they had the same voice.

"We have a mission Padmè."

* * *

_Dormitory_

"This is where you'll be sleeping," Obi Wan said, as the duo entered the room, "when you're old enough you can have an apartment of your own in the city."

"Thank you...Master Obi Wan," Anakin answered.

Along with Anakin and Obi Wan was R2-D2, one of the Nubian droids, which the Queen offered to the Jedi for their help.

Anakin actually liked R2; he had a charm and ways of his own as well as being a clever little droid.

R2 then went to have a look around the room, making the beeps about everything he came in contact with. Anakin assumed he was commenting the room but Obi Wan wasn't sure of what to interpret from R2.

The room was of an adequate size, clearly indicating that he wouldn't have to spend to much of his time in here. It was better than Tattooine for sure.

A bed was located on the side of the room, nestling next to a beige colored wall. On the floor was a black mat, which Obi Wan mentioned to be useful if practicing meditating.

There was also a bed side table with a lamp. Adjacent to where the bed was, a closet was located.

"Anyway, we should get you started."

* * *

As Plo and Padmè walked through the Temple, Padmè felt the excited thrill of going on a mission.

"So Master, what is our mission?"

"Following the battle, the Viceroy hired Aurra Sing to kill Queen Amidala."

Aurra Sing was a former Jedi Padawan, who decided to leave the Jedi to become a bounty hunter, who specialized in Jedi and political assassinations.

Padmè faintly remembered Sing but from those faint memories, Sing wasn't exactly Jedi material; it was surprising how she managed to even become a Padawan.

"The Queen is grateful for our assistance," Plo told Padmè.

Padmè nodded.

"Well, let's hope we catch Aurra Sing."

The Master-Padawan duo arrived outside at the bay, where all the ships went to and out. Plo pulled his dark brown hood over his head. Likewise, Padmè pulled her hood over her head.

Along with the duo was a red and white astromech droid, known as R4 for short.

The ship wasa standard shuttle. It was black and slightly sleek. Plo had the ramp for enterimg, opened. The ramp lid down st a moderate pace. When it reached the ground, Plo walked in first while Padmè and R4 followed closely behind.

Inside, it was narrow. There was a few places for storing items.

Plo walked into the pilot's chamber and sat on the pilot's main seat whilePadmè sat in the co pilot's head. R4 was at the back by the panel used by the astromech droids.

Plo Koon then began to start the engine.

The ship took off in the air and began to fly higher above the towering skyscrapers of Coruscant.

Padmè watched the scenery below. Other than the buildings in Coruscant, the passing vehicles looked like little blurs and people, like scrambling little dots.

* * *

_Theed Palace, Naboo_

Queen Sachè Amidala had arrived in the throne room at Theed Palace after the celebrations, escorted by her guards and handmaidens.

Amidala had styled her brunette colored hair into a bun. Her calm brown eyes betrayed a worried aura for her life. She was dressed in a red dress that she normally wore but dudn't wear the headress or make up.

The celebration was perfect until the bounty hunter, Aurra Sing had made an attempted shot at her which would have caught her but one of the guards decided to take the shot for her and now he was in hospital.

"When will the Jedi get here?" Eirtaè, Sachè's closest handmaiden asked.

Eirtaè closely resembled the Queen. The other handmaidens: Rabè, Dormè, Cordè and Yanè, looked toward their Queen. The handmaidens were dressed in simple white dresses and their hair was tied up as well.

"The Jedi will hopefully come soon," Sachè's answer was grave, "I know Simg won't give up until she gives my head to the Viceroy."

Sachè looked out to the view of Theed and saw that the celebrations were still going on. Guards were disguised at the event and hid on the rooftops with sniper guns. Amidala knew it wouldn't do any good until the lethal assassin was caught.

Captain Panaka suddenly walked inside the throne room.

"Your Majesty," he said, behind him were two hooded figures, "these are the Jedi."

Sachè looked relieved.

"Thank you for coming Master Jedi."

Plo Koon stepped forward.

"We'll try to catch Aurra Sing," Plo reassured, "I'm Plo Koon and this is my Padawan learner, Padmè Naberrie."

Sachè looked at Padmè, as she took off her hood.

"I'm from Naboo, your Majesty," Padmè stated, knowing that the Queen knew her name was Nubian.

"Nice to meet you," Sachè extended her hand for a handshake which Padmè accepted.

* * *

_Jedi Temple_

Obi Wan led Anakin to the dueling room.

Sabè, Ferus and Jax were already in there. Jax watched Ferus and Sabè duel against each other. Ferus and Sabè dueled aggressively and fast until Sabè's training lightsaber fell from her hand. Ferus pointed his at her.

"Yield?"

"I'm at your mercy Olin," Sabè sighed.

"Good dueling skills," Obi Wan broke in the conversation.

The two Padawans turned to face Obi Wan.

"Thank you Obi Wan," Ferus said, "hi Anakin."

Anakin smiled at Ferus. Jax walked over to where they were.

"Where's your Master?" Sabè asked Anakin with curiosity.

The others looked at Anakin awaiting an answer.

"Obi Wan is my Master," Anakin simply answered.

The others but Obi Wan looked surprised.

"Comgratulations, _Master _Kenobi."

Ferus, Sabè and Jax bowed down to Obi Wan with respect.

"Let's get on with the basics of dueling," Obi Wan said, "you're going to need a training lightsaber Anakin. You can duel with Jax."

Jax smiled at Anakin and led him to where the training lightsabers were stored. Ferus and Sabè started their duel again.

Anakin wondered where Padmè was.

"Where's Padmè?" Anakin asked Sabè, as she was dueling.

Sabè didn't look fazed and continued dueling.

"She's on a mission with her Master," Sabè answered, while maintaining focus on the duel.

* * *

_Theed Palace_

Queen Amidala sat on her throne. Her handmaidens sat by her side whilst Plo and Padmè sat on a chair each, in front of the Queen. The guards were at the entrance of the room.

"What do you have in mind to catch Aurra Sing?" Sachè asked, intent to hear the Jedi's suggestions.

"There is no use in hiding, your Majesty," Plo wisely answered, "but the only way to get Sing out into the open is for you to be...bait."

The handmaidens went into an uproar.

"You could get killed Sachè," Rabè said, shocked.

"What if it doesn't work?" Eirtaè asked, "we can't ask Sachè to risk her life, so you can catch a bounty hunter."

"Please, the Jedi may be the only ones who can help here," Sachè stated, to relax the handmaidens, but she understood what they meant.

Padmè remained silent, listening.

"Sing is a well trained assassin," Plo explained, "I'm sure that you all have been trained in combat..."

The handmaidens nodded.

"...One of you will go out and pretend to be the Queen."

Padmè had an idea.

"Master Plo," she stated, "funnily enough, I have a resemblance to the handmaidens and the Queen."

Everyone began to listen.

"Maybe, I could go out and pretend to be the Queen. If Aurra attempts to shoot me, I would able to sense her, so it won't be a hazard for me. Master, you could wait here and guard the Queen."

"Not a bad plan Padmè," Sachè said.

"Padmè," Plo answered gravely, "you're putting your life on the line. Unfortunately, the whole planet is aware of our arrival; I'll have to come and ensure nothing looks suspicious."

"I'll be fine Master."

The handmaidens began to whisper to each other.

"It may be risky for Padmè's life but we think it can work."

Padmè nodded gratefully to the handmaidens.

"Now, we have to get you dressed in the Queen's clothing."

* * *

Padmè looked into the mirror uncertainly.

She was wearing a white dress that was billowy and even felt a bit uncomfortable, although the handmaidens made the dress more practical; Padmè would be wearing her Jedi robes underneath the dress and if she had to she would be able to rip the hem of the dress, so she would be able to move around easier.

Padmè's face was clouded in white makeup. Her top lip was a devil red whilst the bottom lip had a single red stripe run down it.

Her hair was tied up in a practical and complex bun with little accessories helping it stay up.

"If I didn't know any better," Dormè said to Padmè, "I think you _are _the Queen."

"That means your work has succeeded," Padmè smiled to Dormè.

"We'll have to go with you outside," Rabè spoke up.

The others nodded.

Captain Panaka then walked inside with Sachè and Plo Koon. Sachè looked immensely impressed. Plo never said anything but he knew Padmè could pull it off.

"Are you ready?" Panaka asked Padmè, feeling unsure of the plan but followed it anyway.

"Let's go outside; after all _my _people need to see me."

Panaka then beckoned Padmè and the handmaidens to follow him. PLO pulled his hood down and followed Panaka and the handmaidens.

Padmè felt nervousness but felt comfort within the Force. The doors of the palace opened.

Outside, the view was spectacular and breath taking. The streets were crowded and colorful. It seemed an assassin wouldn't stop the people of Naboo celebrating their freedom from the Trade Federation.

Gungans were also seen in the streets. There was general Nubian music being played with dancing.

The people cheered when they saw Padmè walk out of the palace.

_Now where would an assassin hide? _Padmè looked around the street and used the Force to sense anything unusual.

Plo also seemed to be reaching in the Force.

Suddenly, Padmè sensed something out of the ordinary. She looked around but everything seemed normal. No one was on the roofs...but something kept bugging Padmè.

It was getting closer.

Was it behind her?

_She's on the roof of the palace, _Plo spoke through their bond.

Suddenly, Padmè felt a ticking sensation at the back of her skull. She immediately turned around, activated her lightsaber much to the people's surprise and deflected a bullet.

People began screaming and then ran off. The once calm atmosphere was in chaos. Aurra Sing sighed angrily and quickly climbed down the palace. She wore a brown coat and black pants and boots.

Thanks to the chaos, Plo Koon was lost in the crowd.

"Impressive," Aurra Sing said, "you had me fooled Jedi."

"You won't be killing Queen Amidala today," Padmè came back.

Padmè tore off the hem of the dress, now in her Jedi robes. Aurra grabbed her pistols.

Aurra then quickly fired a shot at Padmè but Padmè deflected it. Aurra quickly raced past Padmè and ran into the palace.

"You can only dream Jedi," she sneered.

As Thry ran through the hallway of Theed, Padmè stopped running and used the Force to levitate Aurra back to her.

Aurra realized what was happening and quickly withdrew two lightsabers from her holster.

Padmè looked surprised as Aurra activated the lightsabers, revealing their crimson colored blade.

"A fair fight is fair if we have the same weapons."

Aurra then aimed to slash at Padmè's chest but she blocked it. As Padmè blocked the lightsaber, Aurra quickly sweep kicked her. Padmè then darted back as she sensed the kick coming at her.

Aurra then used her other lightsaber and as Padmè moved back, Aurra's lightsaber managed to cut a bit of Padmè's hair.

Padmè then charged at Aurra with her lightsaber. Aurra sustained a quick burn but this caused her to drop one of her lightsabers.

Padmè attempted to slash at her chest but Aurra blocked it and tried to send Padmè back. The Padawan kept her ground.

Aurra attempted to confuse Padmè by pretending to fall back. Padmè kept pushing forward with her lightsaber; she was slightly confused. Then Aurra suddenly pushed forward, almost slashing Padmè's throat.

Aurra quickly grabbed one of her pistols and shot Padmè in the arm.

"Nice try Jedi."

Padmè felt the pain pulsate in her arm. Her arm felt floppy and non existent.

As Aurra walked past, she kicked Padmè's lightsaber away.

Using her little Force training, Aurra tried to sense where Queen Amidala was hiding.

* * *

Sachè had her Nubian pistol on the ready in her room. She was always prepared but felt nervous.

Outside, it had turned into chaos and Sachè could only hope that everyone was alright and that the Jedi had captured the lethal assassin.

Sachè looked out of the window but just as she was about to move away, the door creaked open.

There in front stood Aurra Sing, her smirk wide and pistols withdrawn.

"Not so fast your Majesty," she mocked, "the Jedi couldn't join us."

"Why are you doing this Sing?" Sachè asked, feeling a lump in her throat.

"There's a good price on your head; imagine all of it...all just to get you..."

As Aurra stood there, her gun pointing at Sachè's head, time slowed down for Sachè.

As Aurra was about to pull the trigger, Sachè was about to close her eyes when she heard the gun fall to the floor.

Looking, Sachè saw Padmè behind Aurra. Aurra quickly turned around and withdrew another gun. She fired several shots instantaneously but Padmè barely blocked the shots.

Sachè was about to fire her gun but Aurra moved out of range and in front of the window.

She jumped out of the window.

Sachè then ran to Padmè.

"Oh Shiraya, are you alright Padmè?"

"I'm fine your Majesty."

"Call me Sachè; you just saved my life and I'm forever in your debt."

"I'm just doing my job," Padmè weakly smiled.

The two left the room to go outside to see if they could find the bounty hunter.

Soon Plo Koon ran toward them. He looked relieved to see Padmè with Sachè.

"We saw her fall out of the window but she disappeared; Sing knows how to mask her appearance if she wants to escape."

The handmaidens rushed toward Sachè.

"Thank you for coming Master Jedi," Sachè spoke to Plo Koon, "and thank you for bring there Padmè."

* * *

_Jedi Temple_

Plo had his usual business with the Council but Padmè decided to go to her room and probably relax or meditate. As she walked through the hall, she saw Obi Wan and Anakin walk past.

"Hello Obi Wan," Padmè politely greeted, "hi Anakin."

Anakin smiled while Obi Wan had a straight expression with a slight smile.

"Nice to see you Padmè; I heard about the recent success on Naboo," Obi Wan answered.

"Thank you...but where's your Padawan braid?"

"I'm a Jedi Knight now-"

"-and he's my Master," Anakin broke in.

"Congratulations Obi Wan; you deserved it," Padmè shook Obi Wan's hand, which he reciprocated.

"See you later."

After, Padmè went off to the direction of her room whereas Obi Wan and Anakin went on a different way.

All the rooms were similar in the temple but they were quiet little places to get away from the hustle in the temple.

Padmè opened the door in her room and entered. After entering, she closed it. Padmè sat on the mat on the floor and began to mediate and relax.

* * *

**Shiraya is a moon goddess from Naboo.**


End file.
